Codex:R
R Raft A collection of logs or timber fastened together for conveyance by water. Rat Various medium-sized, long-tailed rodents. Ratline Also ratlin; the small ropes or lines that horizontally traverse the shrouds of a ship, and serve as steps for going aloft. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/ratline :See also: Ratlin. Reprieve A reprieve is the temporary postponement of a punishment, often with a view to a pardon or other review of the sentence (such as when the reprieving authority has no power to grant an immediate pardon). This is usually so that the accused can mount an appeal (especially if he or she has been sentenced to death). Revenant A revenant is a visible ghost or animated corpse that was believed to return from the grave to terrorize the living. The word "revenant" is derived from the Latin word, revenans, "returning" (see also the related French verb "revenir", meaning "to come back"). Revenge Any form of personal retaliatory action against an individual, institution, or group for some perceived harm or injustice. Riddle A riddle is a statement, question, or phrase having a double or veiled meaning, put forth as a puzzle to be solved. Riddles are of two types: enigmas, which are problems generally expressed in metaphorical or allegorical language that require ingenuity and careful thinking for their solution, and conundra, which are questions relying for their effects on punning in either the question or the answer. Rigging To fit a ship or mast with shrouds, stays, sails etc.; slang: put in proper order for working or use. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/rigging Ring shows her engagement ring to Giselle.]] A circular band, usually in metal, worn as ornamental jewelry around the finger. Ritual Rite; a repeated set of actions; a ceremony. There were many rituals in Pirate Lore. A blood ritual was used for the cursed treasure of Cortés and the Profane Ritual was used for the Fountain of Youth. Roman Empire The post-Republican period of the ancient Roman civilization, characterised by an autocratic form of government and large territorial holdings around the Mediterranean in Europe, Africa, and Asia. Rope Thick strings, yarn, or strands of other cordage that are twisted together to form a stronger line. It was also a colloquial for execution by hanging. Row A noisy argument; a continual loud noise. Royal Pardon The action of an executive official of the government that mitigates or sets aside the punishment for a crime. Cutler Beckett attempted to give Jack Sparrow a full pardon with the Letters of Marque. Hector Barbossa also accepted a pardon from King George II after the War Against Piracy. Rules of engagement Rules of Engagement are rules or directives to military forces (including individuals) that define the circumstances, conditions, degree, and manner in which force, or actions which might be construed as provocative, may be applied. They provide authorization for and/or limits on, among other things, the use of force and the employment of certain specific capabilities. Rules of Engagement do not normally dictate how a result is to be achieved but will indicate what measures may be unacceptable. Rum Rum was an alcoholic drink that was kept on ships because it kept well. http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/rum It was also avalable at taverns. Captain Jack Sparrow was noted for his love of rum.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Notes and references